


黑天鹅

by ADDAMSLOVEYA



Category: fu jia yi chan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDAMSLOVEYA/pseuds/ADDAMSLOVEYA





	1. Chapter 1

温小辉没想过洛羿真的会穿裙子。

万圣节前几天温小辉就收到了一封纯黑色的请柬，邀请温先生及其家属参加万圣节化妆舞会。

温小辉在时尚圈混的风生水起，这种party参加的次数数都数不过来，只是这一次李程秀跟邵群也会参加，温小辉想着无论如何要跟着去看看他俩打扮成什么样子。

他这边的决心下好了，洛羿那边自然是随着他闹，温小辉托了一个做服装的朋友给他们俩都做了衣服。

温小辉想扮成中世纪的恶魔，黑头发绿眼睛还有獠牙，大斗篷把全身上下裹得严严实实。

洛羿则是：“都行，小辉哥给我什么我都穿，都行，好啊，没问题：”温温和和的抱着温小辉，答应他扮成这样扮成那样。

温小辉想了狼人啊，吸血鬼啊，巫师啊，想的头疼。

晚上俩人抱在一块儿看电视，温小辉作劲儿上来，硬是要洛羿陪着他看恐怖片寻找万圣节cos的灵感。

最后以温小辉吓得躲在洛羿怀里，洛羿成功拐小辉哥上床为结尾。

闹了两天，温小辉才决定给洛羿定吸血鬼的服装。

万圣节前夜，温小辉换好了恶魔装，张牙舞爪的跟洛羿闹。洛羿看着小恶魔披着斗篷，露出尖尖的小牙齿，嗷呜嗷呜的扑到他身上，嫩白的脸颊上还用口红涂了几道血迹，眼睛带着绿色的美瞳，又可口又可爱，洛羿这样想，一边伸手抱住了投怀送抱的小恶魔。

温小辉用小尖牙去磨洛羿的脖颈，洛羿任由他闹，手下却一点儿不含糊的摸上了屁股，色情的揉。等两人胡闹完，温小辉的斗篷已经不能用了......

临近傍晚，洛羿的服装终于被快递递来，温小辉兴奋的开箱验货，从衣物袋刚捞到衣服，温小辉就感觉不对，拿出来一看，果然邮来的不是温小辉定好的吸血鬼服装，而是一件加大了无数码的裙子。

温小辉哈哈大笑的倒在了地毯上，洛羿无奈的抱起他：“小辉哥，地上凉，坐起来。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......女装啊哈哈哈哈哈......”温小辉看到那条黑色的紧身舞裙就想笑。

洛羿看着温小辉温柔的问：“小辉哥，你想看到我穿裙子吗？”

温小辉连连点头，眼睛闪闪发光的看着洛羿，心里无比期待。

：“那好，小辉哥想要的，想做的，我一定会满足你的。”洛羿温柔的摸着温小辉的后脖颈。

：“那你赶紧去换！换好了我给你化个美美的妆！咱们去跳舞呀！”温小辉搂着洛羿的脖子撒娇。

洛羿一把捞起温小辉，把他的腿架在自己腰上，双手握住温小辉的屁股，就这么抱着进了房间换衣服。

加了大码的裙子是一位反串演员订做的，温小辉问过朋友，说是发错了快递，订衣服的客人还退单了，正好送错，温小辉就买了下来。 

房门打开，洛羿穿着黑色的舞裙走了出来，他本身人高腿长，容貌美丽，穿着一身紧身的露肩贴身裙走出来还真有那么回事。

只是洛羿肩宽腰细，舞裙穿在身上紧巴巴，但洛羿却一点儿不窘迫，悠悠闲闲的倚在门框上，对温小辉眨着眼。

：“好看吗？”

：“好看好看！”温小辉猛点头，心里已经开始想着衣服配什么妆用什么口红。

洛羿乖乖坐在化妆镜前让温小辉在他脸上涂涂抹抹。

他一截白嫩的腰身露在羊毛衫外面，明晃晃的勾着洛羿。

从早上被温小辉挑起来的火断断续续烧到了现在。洛羿眯了眯眼，优秀的猎手会在必杀之后再悠闲享用猎物的，而他，是最好的猎手。

温小辉完全没有察觉到洛羿危险的目光，歌围着他团团转，给他修眉打底扑粉涂口红。

天色渐晚，窗外橙红色的阳光温温柔柔的落在两人身上，静谧温馨。温小

辉画着精致的万圣节妆容，瞳孔在阳光下像是一滩水一样润。洛羿满眼满心满身都是他。

华灯渐起。

温小辉给洛羿带上团成芭蕾舞女头的假发，瞬间一名身高188的美丽舞女出现在他面前。洛羿

脸上被温小辉化的惨白，睫毛长长的扑在眼睛上，看起来妩媚又冷漠。

 

他一个异域的头纱，遮挡他过宽广的肩膀，背上背着一副天鹅翅膀，精致的眉眼加上万圣妆，活脱脱一个美艳惨烈的黑天鹅舞女。

加上几滴唇边鲜血，温小辉满意的看着自己的杰作，只是可惜美人胸部太平，没有半点起伏，没买胸垫是这场万圣节化妆舞会的唯一缺点了。

洛羿任他捯饬，脸色自始至终变都没有变过，只是再温小辉拿来一双大码红色高跟鞋时楞了一下，随即轻巧的给自己套上了。十月

底天凉，温小辉还体贴的给洛羿找了一双丝袜，既能遮腿毛，还可以保暖！洛羿八风不动的穿上了，只是在心里又给今晚上的大餐加了几个道具。

等两人收拾停当，加长林肯已经在门外等他们了，距离舞会开始的时间也近了。

到了宴会厅门口。

带着恶魔面具的小恶魔先生对身旁带着孔雀毛面具的高挑美人伸出了手，美人从善如流的挽住恶魔先生的胳膊，侍从推开门，两人走进一片衣衫鬓影的鬼怪世界。

万圣节化妆舞会盛大开场！

 

的大厅里摆着各色食物酒水，新鲜花朵。小恶魔温小辉拉着舞女洛羿的胳膊，开心的恨不得跳起来，立马融入奇诡华丽的万圣party！

洛羿拉都拉不住，索性跟着小辉哥，化妆舞会人多眼杂，还都戴着面具，他根本不能放心小辉哥一个人去嗨。

温小辉从穿着兔女郎cos服装的侍者托盘里拿走两杯潘趣酒，美滋滋的四处看别人的服装，连最初找程秀邵群的想法都抛之脑后。

随后他就看到了万圣节保留节目—咬苹果。 舞会正中摆着一个巨大的木桶，立面装满里面上面漂浮着许多红苹参加化妆舞会的人都需要背谁最先不用手从水中咬出苹果，谁就是优胜者。 这是万圣舞会的典型游戏，温小辉玩过许多次，这次他就推着洛去咬一个苹果出来。

洛羿自然是对小辉哥的要求满口答应，两人走到木桶边，紫红的蛇果闪着诱惑光。诱惑的水光  
洛羿取下面具，精致美丽的面容让四周安静了一瞬。“她”像

一只临湖的黑天鹅，长颈秀丽，不可一世的看着水面自己的倒影。

“她”缓缓低下头，凑近水面，优雅的咬住一颗蛇果，紫红的皮肉在“她”的唇齿间破开，白色嫩肉迸溅出的汁水慢慢流了下来......

这一优雅又残忍，像捕食一样的动作，让洛羿做出来显得格外高贵优雅。

温小辉站在他身后目睹了这一切。

这个优雅美丽的黑天鹅身后，温小辉看到他肩背上的刺青随着他俯下身的动作缓缓露出了真容。

美丽的外表背后是残忍与嗜血的凶兽，他用外表蛊惑世人，只有温小辉可以看到最真实的他，艳丽的花朵后面是食人的唇齿......

洛羿肌肉舒展的后背像是最诱惑的毒品，黑色露背的礼服窈窕的勾勒出洛羿优雅的线条，他俯身起身，伸展的肌肉弧度无一不诱惑着身后的小恶魔。

洛羿成功完成小辉哥的任务，拿到了苹果，回过头却看见小恶魔眼睛里的光，他愣住了。

两人纠纠缠缠的躲过前来搭讪的妖魔鬼怪，躲进大厅旁边的蔷薇迷宫里。

温小辉被洛羿狠狠压进蔷薇树丛里，零落的花瓣花苞被温热人体压出了汁液，殷红的涂抹上小恶魔白皙的身体......

“快！快进来！”温小辉扯着洛羿的礼服，不顾一切的低吼，他从来没看见过的洛羿的脊背，纹着穷奇的那一片皮肤，让他心里火烧似的空洞与后怕，恨不得洛羿立马冲进他的身体，好让他知道他还在，还在他身边。

“小辉...小辉哥......”洛羿啃咬着温小辉的锁骨，三根手指在小恶魔的肠道内进进出出，斗篷遮住了温小辉狼狈勃起的下体。

粗暴的野外交合让两个人情欲勃发。

“小辉哥......我进来.....我进来了......”洛羿低低的声音响在已经意识模糊的温小辉耳边，他迷迷糊糊在树影间看到洛羿狼狈的撩起裙子，穿着袜裤的狰狞下体已经直直的硬了起来。

洛羿情欲烧头，顾不得脱掉碍事的袜裤，他手指用力在胯下撕开丝袜，蹭了蹭温小辉濡湿的穴口，猛的操了进去！

蔷薇迷宫的角落，一大片压倒的树丛间，洛羿伏在温小辉身上凶悍的进出，屁股内温热的液体随着大力抽插慢慢流了出来，混入屁股下碾磨出汁液的花瓣间......

温小辉意乱情迷间手落在了洛羿的肩背，那一片穷奇在轻纱似的月光下狰狞的肆无忌惮。

洛羿忘情的在温小辉身上起伏，快射出来时，他猛地把温小辉翻了个身，小恶魔光洁白皙的后背此时却满是蔷薇花叶与汁液，琐碎的花瓣点缀在几缕枝叶擦伤间，看起来格外色情淫靡。

洛羿仅仅扣住温小辉的腰，下半身在流着水的穴内狠狠操了百来下，低吼一声射了出来。

肠道内激烈的射精烫到了温小辉，他满足的放松了紧绷的腰肢，下身跟着洛羿一起射了出来。

洛羿下半身抵住穴口，一股股的射精，上半身却跟温小辉拉开距离，低着头舔吻温小辉的背，原本白皙的背因为这场突如其来的野合，被树枝划出了几道伤口。

高潮过后，两人搂抱着躺在花丛间，温小辉后穴里还不住的流出白浊精液，滴在残花败叶里。

“小辉哥......”

“嗯？”

“明晚......”

“怎么了？”

“我们办一个万圣节化妆舞会吧......”

“你是想每天都过万圣吧？”

“嗯！”洛羿不要脸的承认了。

温小辉捏住洛羿已经花了一半妆的脸，狠狠咬上嘴唇：“没问题！”

夸海口的代价是接下来一个星期温小辉没有下得了床。

 

洛羿这个老猎手不开张则已，一开张就一鸣惊人，连累的温小辉腰酸腿疼。果然过万圣节是节日都乐又累人的呢！

END


	2. 染发

十月末，天气逐渐变冷了，温小辉这几天在追的一个男团出了新专辑，他喜滋滋的赶紧下单买了回来。  
晚上，温小辉窝在沙发上裹着毯子目光痴迷的看着新mv里团员漂亮的发色，在心里默默比较自己的发质如果染上这种金黄的颜色会不会超好看！一边看到精彩处脑残粉上身开始为自家儿子打call！  
洛羿开始在书房里面看文件，房门漏出的一条缝正好可以看见小辉哥手舞足蹈的身影，这让洛羿觉得非常满足，因为他的小辉哥就在他触手可及的地方，气息相闻声音相通。洛羿带着微妙的笑意一边听着小辉哥的打call声一边处理文件，但是听着听着就有点不对劲，什么叫“儿子妈妈爱你啊啊！”什么叫“妈妈钞票全给你啊啊啊！”什么叫“妈妈最爱你啊啊啊！”  
洛羿眉头一皱，感觉事态有点严重。瞟了小辉哥几眼，他仍然是一副脑残粉的样子，洛羿不想喊住正开开心心的小辉哥，可是心里吃醋的小人蹭蹭蹭的开始往大里长了。他挪挪挪，把文件电脑默默的搬到了离客厅沙发最近的流理台上。  
在经历过小辉哥要把钞票心都给那些明星之后，在听到小辉哥讲“啊啊妈妈想跟你困觉！”之后，洛羿觉得自己忍不下去了，想困觉可以，跟我困！  
洛羿放下工作摘下眼镜，小心翼翼摸到了沙发上，整个一求偶期小心谨慎讨好母狮子好来一发的公狮子。  
温小辉沉侵在自家儿子走花路的美好畅想中，没注意一只修长白皙的大手从小毯子下慢慢摸上了他的小腿。温小辉觉得耳边毛茸茸，一猜就是洛羿这只大狮子黏糊糊的摸到了他身边，于是毫不在意的问“老公鸭，你说我今年冬天染一个跟我儿子一样的发色你看怎么样？”  
洛羿鼻尖蹭蹭蹭到了小辉哥白皙柔软的脸颊，呼吸间全是小辉哥温柔馨香的阳光般的香味，手下是他白皙嫩滑的大腿，洛羿有点醺醺然的嘟囔“你染什么色都好看…嗯…好看...”  
温小辉得到支持后打算立马去配色准备明天就开始染，但动了动身体后才发现自己腿旁一个硬物正抵着他磨蹭，抬起头目光跟洛羿满是欲望的眼睛对上，得，昨晚操劳一晚上这小崽子还是没有喂饱，看来今晚在劫难逃啊……一边感叹温小辉一边舒舒服服躺在沙发上，顺手一把揪住衣领把洛羿拉了下来，吻了上去。

 

洛羿心里想先让小辉哥先释放一次，把小辉哥伺候的舒舒服服之后自己才能享用大餐，于是更加用心伺候小小辉。温小辉躺在洛羿的臂弯里像是躺在云端，要害部分掌握在洛羿手里，被他轻拢慢捻抹复挑的高超手法抚弄的即将到达顶点，要射精时温小辉狠狠揪住洛羿的衣领咬住他的嘴唇将即将脱口而出的呻吟交换在两人的相濡以沫。  
温小辉射精后整个人进入了贤者模式，喘着气一脸回味的半眯着眼，手还不老实的套弄洛羿的大宝贝儿，“小辉哥”洛羿热乎乎的在温小辉的耳边吐气，“舒服吗？”温小辉用孺子可教的眼神赞赏的看了洛羿一眼，重重的亲了他一口作为奖励。洛羿笑弯眼睛，晃了晃自己的大宝贝儿，“那现在该我了？”  
温小辉自觉地搂住洛羿把胸前的红点送上洛羿嘴边，洛羿重重吮了一口那颜色漂亮带着肉欲的乳头，一边舔一边抱住小辉哥的腰含糊说“回床上......这里太窄了.....嗯....你腰受不了。”温小辉自觉地搂紧洛羿的肩背，任他用一种非常别扭的姿势把他抱回卧室的床上，老实说，他也不知道洛羿是怎么一边能抱住他，一边亲他的乳头，揉他屁股，还稳稳当当的两个人一起叠在了大上。   
洛羿脱光了衣服紧紧的贴在温小辉的身上，滚烫的大宝贝儿贴在温小辉的耻骨上，温小辉忍不住往后缩，洛羿却一把抓紧温小辉的腰肢，强硬却温柔的把温小辉翻了个面，温小辉白皙光洁的后背诱惑着洛羿用舌头一遍遍描绘那美好的曲线，手上也是毫不含糊的给中指挤上润滑液，慢慢摸上了那一片美妙的沟壑。  
洛羿沾着润滑液的手指慢慢感受着那一个小小洞穴外围手感美好的褶皱，在确认穴口都涂满润滑液之后，那根细长白皙的手指坚定的捅进了穴内，慢慢打着转儿向深探去。温小辉在柔软枕头里发出了一句绵长又充满情欲的呻吟，他不满的摇动屁股，像是嫌弃洛羿突然的闯入，又像是邀请他往更深处挖扣。  
洛羿从喉咙里低低的笑了一声，带着无尽的情欲与宠溺，轻轻地拍了小辉哥不安分的屁股一下，清脆的皮肉声音让温小辉脸蛋爆红，洛羿下身梆硬，但表面上还是一副云淡风清的淡定样子，手下还不停的加入了一根手指扩张，等穴口扩张到三指宽度，温小辉的小宝贝儿已经再一次颤颤巍巍的站了起来，洛羿开始粗粗的喘气，压在温小辉后背问“小辉哥.....我忍不住了...我进来了...."温小辉急促的喘息断断续续的开口”套.....你丫的....套！柠檬.....柠檬味的...."  
洛羿听话的给自己的大宝贝儿撸上柠檬味的套套，温小辉动情地把自己屁股往洛羿腰上送，他已经迫不及待的想要跟小混蛋一起享受肉体的欢愉。洛羿到了这种关头硬生生忍下了想要狠狠草进去的欲望，扶着大宝贝一寸寸仔细的撑开穴口，把整根宝贝儿操了进去。  
温小辉背上全是亮津津的汗水，喘着粗气，随着洛羿的开垦一声声的叫了出来。  
“嗯.....哈....慢点儿....慢......啊！"急促的尖叫过后，洛羿在温小辉的身体里安家落户，灼热的肉棒挑逗似的在整个肠道里来回点火，蜻蜓点水似的摩擦根本熄灭不了温小辉身体里的欲火，他一把扣住洛羿压在他身侧的手，尖叫”妈的.....给...给老子...动啊！“洛羿在床上向来是热情狂野的恨不得把温小辉拆吃入肚，今天却破天慌的不急不慌的研磨，活像是肠道里那根鸡儿不是他洛羿的一样。  
洛羿危险的吐出一口气，压在温小辉身上问”小辉哥......我这是不是走了......"说着狠狠操了穴壁一下，继续说“我这算不算.....走了小辉哥的....花路？”温小辉被欲火冲头的脑子怎么反应过来洛羿是在吃他追的男团的醋，晕乎乎的只知道洛羿在走自己的"花路“，一边甜腻的叫着床，一边回答”嗯啊......你走.....你....呃啊！......走花路........"  
洛羿满意一笑，内心吃醋的小人总算被安抚了下来，于是被哄好的公狮子在母狮子的背上大加征伐，一下下又恨又准的撞进温小辉肠道最敏感的地方。

温小辉在洛羿狂风骤雨的攻势中逐渐意乱神迷，晕陶陶的跪趴在洛羿的身下，柠檬的香味混合着淫靡的精液味道将两个人包裹在逐渐蒸腾而上的欲望中。  
洛羿深知温小辉身体的每一处敏感点，肠道内的每一处褶皱，每一处让温小辉觉得瘙痒难忍的地方都被洛羿的大宝贝儿照顾的妥妥贴贴，两人的身体在日复一日的亲密肉体接触中越来越契合，温小辉柔软馨香的身体就像是天生为洛羿准备的一样，温小辉被洛羿一下下送上了顶端，洛羿眼角发红的俯下身舔抵着温小辉胸膛，身下却毫不犹豫的往温小辉湿热肠道内的敏感点狠狠撞去，温小辉高昂而短促的尖叫一声，再一次在洛羿高超的技术下交代了出来，而洛羿这个小混蛋还是蓄势未发，硬邦邦的堵住温小辉不断收缩的穴口，享受着小辉哥高潮之后给他带来的美味体验，想跟小辉哥一起射出来的欲望被洛羿生生忍下去了。  
经历过前列腺高潮之后，温小辉粘腻的用腿勾住了洛羿的小腿，痴痴缠缠的纠缠了好一会儿才脱力趴在了床上，洛羿没给温小辉喘息的机会，一把抱住温小辉侧躺着把人拥进了怀里，粗大的肉棒在温小辉的肠道内重重的研磨了一圈，高潮过后的温小辉发出了一声氤氲在喉咙底下娇缠的呻吟。  
“嗯........老公......再...再来......"洛羿堵住了小辉哥嫩红的嘴唇，舌头肆虐到每一寸小辉哥的口腔领地，腰上重重的操了进去。  
温小辉侧着身体别洛羿舒舒服服的享用了一遍，门户大开的温小辉整个身前都落在洛羿手里，洛羿手指带着先前的润滑液，一下重一下轻的揉捏温小辉胸前的红点，射过两次的温小辉腰间有些酸软，这个姿势更方便洛羿操他的后穴，也方便他躺着休息腰，为了今晚可以安生睡一觉，温小辉配合的随着洛羿的节奏摆动腰肢，小穴一口口的吞咽洛羿快速的摩擦进出。  
温小辉小穴里的肉棒进出越来越快，力道越来越大，洛羿眼角通红的扣住温小辉的乳头，一口舔吻上温小辉圆润的肩头，低沉呻吟着射了出来，隔着套套温小辉还是感觉到了那一阵阵热流冲到肠壁，摩擦带起来的润滑液白沫跟先前的精液混在了小穴口上。洛羿紧紧把温小辉锁在自己的怀里，高潮使他脑子里的弦炸开，洛羿胡乱的啃着小辉哥的脸颊与锁骨，喘着粗气低声说话，声音里带着浓浓的情欲”小辉哥.....我...走过了你的花路了...“说着右手不客气的代替自己的宝贝儿挤进了肠道，在肠道里肆意妄为撩拨点火。  
"嗯.....”温小辉呻吟着夹紧了大腿，洛羿继续吐着恶魔的低语“给我打call吧......小辉哥...用你的..."说着把温小辉往床上一推，饕餮开始了他不餍足的夜晚。  
温小辉白皙的胳膊无力的推了推洛羿"嗯.....不行...啊....面膜....哈....啊哈.....我今晚...今晚的....面膜...."都什么要命关头小辉哥还想着晚间的护肤流程还没走，洛羿一把拉下了他的胳膊，伸手在两人胯下一抹，将满手的浊液涂在了小辉哥下巴上，低低说”用这个“  
温小辉又气又羞，正打算直起身教训这个小混蛋，不注意被洛羿一个深操给操软了腰，只能任他作为。  
第二天，温小辉大中午的才爬起床，修养了半天才强强缓过气，知道洛羿昨晚上那么鬼畜是因为吃醋了，苦笑不得的享受了一天洛式服务，下午才神清气爽的收拾化妆好出门，打算给自己染个漂亮的头发，被喂饱的洛羿昨晚上吃了一个肚圆，因此没说一句话送小辉哥去理发店做头发，小辉哥一到自己喜欢的地方就如鱼得水，像花蝴蝶一般四处翻飞，忙完了之后就跟店里的几个发型师调好发膏开始染发，洛羿一直安安静静的坐在待客区的沙发上等着他的小辉哥。  
等一系列漂染护发结束后，洛羿抬起头就看到了一个满头金黄头发的小辉哥站在他面前，笑容满面情意绵绵的看着他，洛羿一时间愣住了，他对小辉哥恨不得连上厕所都要监控起来，对小辉哥的一切都了如指掌，但偏偏欣赏不来他的化妆品口号粉底，连认个口红色号都要上网查色谱，更别说更复杂的染发了。  
他洛羿不知道小辉哥究竟给自己头发调的什么颜色，他只知道一个小太阳突然蹦到他眼前，不仅如此，还会在他生命里蹦跶一辈子，带着他所没有的热情与快乐，充实他的整个人生。  
温小辉，是他洛羿生命中最好的阳光药剂。

 

end


End file.
